


It's alright

by Korkeiyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: Nagito struggles with constant  nightmares and night terrors. One night he couldn't help it anymore and seeks for help.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 51





	It's alright

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing angst,,,,

Monokumas night announcement went off and Nagito knew what it meant. Another night filled with fear and horrible dreams. 

"It's alright. I just need to close my eyes and hope nothing happens tonight. Don't lose hope" He told himself, knowing it won't help. Nagito took a deep breath and laid down, closing his eyes. 

But just a few hours later he woke up, covered in cold sweat. It was another nightmare. One of the worst he ever had. Nagito had to watch all his friends, everyone he cared about die in the most painful way possible. Everyone, except him. He couldn't do it anymore. These horrible things repeat every night. Nagito felt panic and fear, tears in his eyes. That's it. 

The white haired boy left his cottage sobbing. He Hoped to find something that might help him. That's when he saw hajimes cottage.

"He's going to hate me for this" Nagito sighed while tears ran down his pale cheeks. He knocked at the door, waiting until it opened.

"n-nagito?" Hajime asked half asleep, rubbing his eye. "P-please, I am so so so sorry for bothering you at night. Trash like me doesn't deserve to disturb your sleep. But can I spend the night at your cottage?" nagito tried his best to keep his sobs quiet.

Hajime let the boy in, closing the door slowly. "First tell me, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He sat nagito on his bed, sitting next to him. "I haven't told anyone besides mikan about this but... Sleeping at night has turned into a fight for me. I've had night terrors, nightmares, panic attacks and even sleep paralysis every single night. It gets worse and worse. The dream I had tonight was one of the most horrific ones. I saw you and all of my friends die right in front of my eyes. And I was the one who survived."

Suddenly nagito felt a weight around his shoulders. Hajime hugged him. He hugged him. "hajime?" Nagito was confused. What is hajime doing?.

"ko, why didn't you say something earlier?"

Nagito continued to cry. He doesn't know what emotions he is feeling right now, all he knows is that they are pretty strong. 

"Hey, I don't mind if you stay over here. As long as you feel safe. Hajime mumbled. "really?... Thank you so much hajime." Nagito slowly stopped crying and even smiled a bit. Hajime actually cared for him. 

nagito sat down on the chair next to hajimes bed. "Huh, what are you doing?" Hajime asked confused. "Ah, I thought the chair was the closest thing to a bed so I decided to-" "nagito, you can sleep next to me, I don't mind it." Nagito held his breath. Did hajime really offer him to sleep in the same bed? Was this his luck?

"s-sure" Nagito stuttered. He carefully got into the bed. Even if it was the same as his, for some reason he felt more comfortable in it. He knew if something happened there will be someone to protect him.

"Can I ask you something?" Hajime looked at nagito. "what is it?" "why did you choose my cottage? Why was I the first person you came to?" He asked. "I'm sorry, if I am bothering you I always can leave." Nagito suddelny felt a bit more insecure again. "no no no! This wasn't what I meant! I promise. I'm just a bit curious." Hajime promised him. "well, your cottage was the first one I had in mind. You are a very hopeful person hajime. I feel safe with you."

nagito felt emberassed to tell hajime how he feels. That's when he noticed hajimes lips on his forehead. "hajime..." "Nagito, if you feel safer when you're with me I'll make sure to stick around with you. I promise I am here for you." Hajime had a warm smile on his face. He slowly ran the back of his hand over nagitos cheek.

Hajime slowly shifted closer to him, huggiing him tight. "I will protect you." He whispered in nagitos ear. Nagito smiled. Hajime smelled like oranges and vanilla. He could feel his eyelids become heavier, slowly drifting off to sleep. This was the longest he slept in a while without waking up.

" good mornin'" Nagito slowly opened his eyes to see hajime stand in front of him. "Good morning hajime." He rubbed his eyes while slowly standing up. "How are you?" He asked while adjusting his tie" "suprisngly well" Nagito answere. Hajime gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "your normal clothes are in your cottage why don't we pick them up so we can attend the restaurant with the others"

when nagito was ready for the morning they entered the restaurant to see everyone else was already there. "good morning you love birds" Akane laughed. "huh, what do you mean?" Nagito asked confused. "well, kazuchi saw you go to hajimes cottage last night. Didn't know you could keep the noise down this well." Hiyoko mocked them a bit. "I-I don't T-think this was the reason n-nagito went out last night" MIkan tried to calm the situation.

hajime agreed . "mikan's right. Nagito had his reasons." He knew this wasn't the last time nagito would come over


End file.
